


put your lovin’ hand out

by awesomedickbro



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sex, Yearning, is freddy a cop?, its sickly sweet, thats up to YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomedickbro/pseuds/awesomedickbro
Summary: larry falls head over heels; how embarrassing!
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing anything creatively outside of school so apologies if this is bad. grammar is pretty inconsistent. please read the end notes!

you don’t gotta know shit about LA, all you gotta know is that it’s hot and expensive. today it was particularly hot, the kinda hot that makes your brain slide out the back of your skull. they were outside of Karina’s, sitting in larry’s Lincoln, like they always were. in fact that is what they were talking about.

“you know i got a car, you don’t gotta pick me up every time”

“i don’t want wanna go in your fuckin car, i like my car!”

orange laughed, his little breathy laugh he did when you got him by surprise. when you cussed out one of the guys, he’d do his low belly laugh. when he wanted you to keep telling your joke, he’d do his snicker. when you said something more than funny, something that made him happy, he’d giggle. he’d only ever do it in front of larry.

“i know you like your car, but i’m saying my apartment is out of your way a lotta the time, so why don’t i just pick you up when we go to Karina’s or the bar?”

“because” and larry turned in his seat and fixed orange with a faux exasperated look. “you’re young, so your cars probably shitty. and its probably filled with takeout containers and old milkshakes and your sweaty gym clothes.” orange was smirking shyly, which only egged larry on.

“you probably drive like shit, like all the other young people i see out on the round. i betcha dont use your blinker soon enough? i betcha stall all the fuckin time? that smile is telling me i’m right, right?”

“shut the fuck up” orange said with no real malice, grinning guiltily and turning away from larry. larry laughed and turned away too, taking a slip from his coke and looking at the jewellery store across the road. fuck all was happening, like it always was on these little stakeouts joe made them do.

the radio was playing the local motown station. larry’s car, larry's music, despite how much orange asked for the country station. they both sat melting into their seats, only moving to sip from their drinks or drag from their cigarettes. the smooth radio host spoke, sounding far, far away with the brain fog larry had. “next up, here’s Beggin’ by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons”

“oh shit!” oranges arm shot out and elbowed larry, his face lit up, looking at the radio. the strings struck up and freddie crooned along with the radio. 

“oooooooh, put your lovin’ hand out baby...” and orange melodramatically reached out to larry, his left palm outstretched and his right clutching at his tshirt. 

“i’m beggin...” and orange grinned and grabbed larrys hand off the wheel. as the song kicked in, the kid wriggled around in his seat and sang along in a comical crooners voice, pulling larrys arm with him as he danced. he squeezed his eyes shut and smiled between his over earnest singing and larry felt his chest tighten.

he let his arm be pulled and twisted in oranges funny little gestures and dance moves and when the next chorus began, orange started singing it directly to larry, beggin’ him. the wedding band on his finger was digging into larrys hand. larry laughed lightly in disbelief as the kid acted more animated than he had ever seen him before.

larry knew most of the words to the song, he listened to this station a lot, but his mind had gone blank. as the song faded out oranges singing reduced to a little mumble under his breath as he nodded his head.

he looked over at larry and they both burst out laughing. orange giggled, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks going pink. larry laughed his low rumbling laugh, then picked up into a cackle as he kept looking at the kid. as they both came down from it, larry became aware that orange was still holding his hand, hovering about the gears.

“what the fuck was that kid?” larry asked, trying to keep him talking so he didn’t let go of his hand.

“tha- haha, that was my moms favourite song. we used to dance to it in the kitchen”

“yeah?”

“yeah, i haven’t heard that in years! i can’t believe i still know all the words”

“you never forget that sorta thing. i could probably still sing you all the songs we sang in temple growin’ up. and i haven’t been since i was 15”

“oh yeah? what station i gotta put on to hear that?” and they both laughed. orange looked down at their clasped hands and let go, moving his hand back to his lap with a tiny embarrassed laugh.

larry put his hand back in his own lap and noted how cold his hand felt now, even in the hot car. they sat in silence for a bit, orange looking out the passenger window at the sidewalk. larry stared at the hands in his lap.

after a few moments he said “what other songs did your mom like?”. it came out a little too gentle, too soft. he cleared his throat.

“well, uh, i don’t remember all’a them. she liked the supremes a lot. she liked dion. i dont remember the names of most of ‘em, just the tunes.”

“yeah”

“she liked dolly parton too. it wasn’t until i moved out and went to a record store that i realised who it was. i saw her records all the time at time but i didn’t know that she sung ‘jolene’ and ‘coat of many colors’ and shit. i never made the connection”

“that why you’re always tryna get me to play the country station?” larry grinned.

“yeah thats it. i love dolly. sandy rodgers too” and the kid smiled sheepishly at larry. larry felt his chest go tight again.

a few days later larry was bustling around his motel room getting ready to leave. once he double checked he had his wallet, keys, gun, cigarettes, lighter, he picked up the yellowing plastic phone on the night stand. such a dumb idea.

he pulled up across the street from orange’s apartment building, and hoped he had lost his keys and would be a couple minutes late. he wasn’t, of course. he emerged from his building, his too big leather jacket flapping a little in the cool nights breeze.

he piled into the lincoln, bringing his smell of cigarettes and teenager deodorant he should have switched from when he was 17.

“hey” he said breathily, as he clumsily moved his legs around and put on his seatbelt.

“hey” larry grunted back, trying not to look.

“we goin’ to boots and socks again?”

“yeah sorry kid, joes favorite”

“hm” orange hummed. he had told larry in strict confidence that he didnt like the bar, said it was too dark and they never cleaned the commode. larry had no opinion on the place before the kid had mentioned it, but now he didn’t like it either.

they started driving and the radio played real quiet. larry had half a mind to change it, change it to the country station or something that he could play off.

before he could, the smooth motown host started talking and larry's breath hitched. “alright, we gotta song dedication here, we got “Beggin’ by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons for ‘Orange’! i don’t know who or what ‘Orange’ is, but here it is!”.

Larrys face burned and he felt the kid looking at him, and he kept his eyes on the road. the song started up and orange laughed incredulously. “white?” he said.

“i uh- well- you liked the song and you said you hadn’t heard it in years so i uh-“ he was gesturing with his hand, but not looking at orange. thought his face might burn off if it did.

“thanks man,” the kid said softly. “you want me to dance again?” he laughed lightly.

“you do what you want, it’s your song kid” larry said, eyes determinedly on the road.

“okay” orange said quietly, and he reached out towards the steering wheel and gently took larry's right hand into his own.

larry couldnt help but look now. the kid had his elbow leaning on the window and was looking out with his right leg bent and foot on the seat. his and larrys intertwined hands were lying high on his left thigh. if it was anyone else larry would have told them to get their damn shoes off of his upholstery. the kids cheeks were flushed. they sat like that listening to the radio long after the song ended, until larry pulled up to the bar.

larry stopped the car, a little difficult when you can only use your left hand, and looked over and freddie and grimaced.

“lets go kiddo” he said, again his voice too soft and gentle to be casual.

orange smiled, small and lopsided, and nodded. “yeah okay” and pulled their hands apart and undid his seatbelt.

the night at the bar was like any other with the rest of the guys. they were all sitting around a table, half drunk and loudly laughing at whatever unfunny thing eddie just said. orange’s knee was pressed against his, burning a hole through the denim. larry was only partially listening to what brown was saying. paying the bare minimum amount of attention needed.

orange was laughing at what he was saying about the rolling stones, some dumb comment about how many women mick jagger has probably slept with. he was snickering, sharp teeth bared and hair falling in his eyes.

larry was trying very hard to look at anything else, which was difficult when he was close and so easy to look at. larry took another long drink from his beer, feeling like a dirty old man for wanting to look.

when the night came to an end, guys filing out one by one, some in pairs. orange leaned in close to larry's ear, hot breath on his cheek, smelling of booze. “you okay to give me a ride home?” he asked.

he didn’t need to ask, larry gave him a ride home every time, they had even agreed to it on the phone earlier when larry called to let him know he was on his way. “yeah, it’s fine kid. shall we head out now?”

orange pulled his face away from his, looking into his eyes, his mouth slightly open. he nodded and pulled back, getting to his feet, stumbling slightly. he fumbled with his cigarette packet, brows furrowed as larry stood up next to him. larry instinctively took out his lighter for him.

orange smiled around his cigarette and leaned in, hand on larrys to steady himself. when he took away his hand to drag, it was larrys turn to fumble, trying to flick the lighter back closed. orange smiled small and headed for the door wordlessly.

when the radio came on as larry was pulling out of the parking lot, orange turned it up and looked out the window, the motown station hosts smooth commentary easing them into the next song. “you mind if i crack the window a little? it’s hot as hell in here” larry said.

“yeah, i was gonna ask too actually” said orange, who slid his hand round his back under his coat and pulled at his wife beater to stop it sticking to his back.

they both wound down each of their windows an inch and watched the road, orange absent mindedly picking at his nails. larry thought he looked a little like a greyhound, lean muscle with his long face and sorta sad eyes. orange looked at him out of the corner of his eye and larry looked fixedly back at the road.

they sat in a stilted silence until larry pulled up across the street from oranges apartment building.

“well here you go kid. i dunno when we next gotta meet, joe hasn’t told me yet.”

orange looked down and nodded at the floor, chewing the inside of his cheek a little.

“you okay kid?”

“yeah i’m fine man” and then a pause, and he looked up. he had something in his eyes larry couldn’t quite read.

“can i do something stupid?” he asked, not smiling despite how funny the question was. larry frowned in concern.

“well, uh, depends what kinda stupid. the kinda stupid that gets you killed or the kinda stupid that just gets you embarrassed?”

“well i dunno yet. thats what makes it so stupid i guess”. they both looked at each other for a second, larry trying to come up with another question.

before he could ask it, orange leant over the console and pressed a kiss to the side of larrys mouth, so soft he could have missed it. he leaned back a few inches to read larrys face. larry couldn’t see what his face was doing but he imagined he looked pretty dumb.

he closed the gap between them and firmly kissed orange square on the mouth, his hand leaving his lap and going to the back of oranges neck, feeling his warm, sticky skin under his palm. orange’s hand came up to larry's shoulder, gentle, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch and larry stopped thinking.

he didn’t care about the heist or joe or the diamonds or ‘bama or which ever fuck walking down the street that could probably see them. all he felt was the kids mouth, slowly opening and sliding his tongue into larrys, and the warm hand on his shoulder.

he slid his hand from his neck to his hair, feeling it fall through his fingers and if he was able to think right now, he would have wondered if this would have happened sooner if he had brushed orange’s bangs off his face all those times he had wanted to.

orange exhaled through his nose and broke away, pressing his forehead to larry's. “how stupid was that?” he whispered.

“real stupid” and larry paused. “i guess you’re just lucky i’m a fuckin’ idiot too” he said, a little hoarse.

orange smiled, pulled away and undid his seatbelt. “yeah i guess”, and he opened the car door and slid out before larry could say anything.

he considered walking across the street and turned around and said through the gap in the window “we don’t only have to hang out when joe says right? i can see you before then?” he said it smiling but with a tone like he wasn’t actually sure.

“uh- yeah. that’d be good” larry said, swallowing roughly and almost hating the kid for being drunk enough to be so confident and relaxed.

“okay cool. you’ll call me” he grinned, and patted the roof of the car before he turned and crossed the street to his apartment. larry watched him go and didn’t think he’d be able to have another logical thought for about three days.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! incredible! im not as happy with this one as i was with the 1st so bear with me. please read the end notes!

larry was right when he thought he wouldn’t think logically for three days, as the very next afternoon he was doing something very illogical. he was dialling oranges number into the motel phone, pulling at the cord.

so fuckin stupid. he knew he shouldn’t. he may have been acting dumb but he wasn’t a dumb guy. he was a professional. he didn’t do this. but none of his previous partners had ever kissed him, put their hand on his shoulder; hand held his hand and sung in his car.

orange picked up the phone, “yeah?” he asked distractedly.

larry cleared his throat, and instantly wished he had done it before he had picked up.

“hey kid, its white. you wanna get a taco? i’ll pick you up?” he said in the relaxed voice he had rehearsed in his head.

“w-yeah! now? yeah, i’ll just get ready” orange said, a little breathily.

“i can come later if you’re not-“

“no, come now. i wanna s- i’m hungry now. i’ll be ready when you get here”

“okay, i’ll uh- i’ll head over now”

“yeah, great”. oranges smile was audible through the phone.

when orange stepped out of his building, he paused for half a second when he saw larry's car. as he walked across the parking lot larry looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed his hair back. not a hair was out of place but he felt like he had to do something with his hands.

“hey” orange said, still a little breathily, as he sat down. “you’re outside my building”

“yeah? i said i’d pick you up?”

“yeah but you usually park across the street.”

“really? oh. i hadn’t noticed. um. shall we head out? i was thinkin the usual place?”

“yeah that’s good” and orange smiled at his sneakers and slouched.

larry let his gaze linger for a little longer than he would usually allow, then started heading towards the taco place they usually went to.

larry always held the door open for orange, was just a habit, but this time it felt different, as orange smiled back at him as he walked through.

sitting at a booth by the window, with their ankles touching under the table, larry wondered why a mexican restaurant would play the local country station on the radio.

“you like this song?” larry said gesturing with a tilt of his chin to the sound of “Islands In The Stream” by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rodgers.

“like it? course i do, i told ya i like dolly” orange said through a grin, sauce dripping from his taco down the back of his hand.

“eh, she’s good, like her. don’t like Rodgers that much though”

“what? man, you must be made of stone.” and he paused to chew “if you don’t like him, you’re joyless. i’m sorry but i don’t understand that” and he took a bite of his taco, more sauce dripping between his knuckles.

“i’m joyless huh? i’ll tell ya what’s bringin me joy, watching you get all gross and waiting for you to notice” and he nodded at orange’s hand.

“huh? oh, shit.” and he dropped his taco onto its wrapper and put the back of his hand to his mouth, the other searching for a napkin.

“here ya go kid” and larry pulled some from the silver dispenser for him.

“asshole” orange mumbled as he mopped up his hand, the smile and quick glance up betraying any malice in his tone. larry smiled back and mumbled something back about “born in a barn” and orange pressed his ankles closer to his.

they ate in silence for a few comfortable minutes until larry asked “you got a suit ready then kid?”

“kinda”

“kinda? how do you ‘kinda’ have a suit?”

“i gotta shirt. no tie yet, but i can get one at a thrift store. an’ i gotta blazer i can wear with some black jeans”

larrys face must have betrayed how appalled he was because orange added “you only tell if you’re lookin’ hard, an’ no one is gonna be payin’ attention to my outfit durin’ a fuckin’ robbery!”

“it’s the principle of the thing kid! you gotta have a good suit. ‘sides, joe will be able to notice”

orange’s brow furrowed, obviously not having planned for it to be an issue. larry softened, not wanting to go hard on the kid. he leaned across the table.

“hey. what are ya doin’ for the rest of the day?”

“nothin’”

“alright then” and larry wiped his hands on his napkin and threw it back down. “i’m takin’ you to a tailor. we gotta get you a nice suit.” he bit back the words “i wanna see you in a nice suit”

orange raised his eyebrows “really? now?”

“yeah why not kid? i’m not letting you go pick out one on your own. they’re good investments, you want one that’s gonna stay lookin’ good. ideally i’d take you to my tailor in milwaukee, but thats quite a drive to make on a saturday afternoon” and orange grinned at that. “there’s one i’ve seen near my motel an’ we can check that out. if it’s no good, i’ll call around for a good one”

orange studied his face for a moment, chewing his food. he swallowed and said “yeah, alright” and shoved the last bite of his taco into his mouth. larry smiled and took a sip of his coke, signalling the waitress for their check (which he refused to split).

getting a suit on your own usually ranges from dull to painful, but circling the tailors with orange was oddly enjoyable. larry had immediately brushed the store assistant away, saying that they didn’t need any help picking one out.

“how’s this one, huh?” orange said, tugging on the arm of a powder blue jacket.

“hmm. it’d go nice with your eyes, i’ll give you that” larry said, stroking his chin in mock consideration. “but black is a lot more slimming. not that you need that. built like a fuckin’ string bean”

“hey!” orange said, elbowing him. “i’m built for speed. agility” and he did some karate chops to illustrate.

larry laughed “the only time i ever seen you move fast is when you’re wavin’ your hands around, talkin’ about cops in public restrooms. or, when you’re dancin’ in my car. what fuckin’ agile activity are you gettin’ up to?”

“wouldn’t you like to know old man” and the kid cocked his head, raising his eyebrows into a fake stern look on his face. larry's stomach lurched a little.

larry sat with his elbows on his knees, watching orange get his black suit pinned, standing with his arms out while a guy circled him, looking like a bird hovering round a scarecrow, pinning the jacket tight to him. orange would occasionally look over his shoulder at larry and grimace, rolling his eyes or mouthing “this is takin’ so long” at him. larry would just smile and shrug at him. when the tailor asked orange how he wanted things fitted, larry would chime in for him, and would get a small grateful smile in return.

when orange was changing back into his plaid shirt and baggy jeans, larry paid. he also grabbed a skinny black tie off the wall. orange walked out of the changing rooms, hand moving to his wallet and about to ask the guy the price but larry just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the store before he could get a word in, the receipt ticket and bag with the tie in hand.

“you don’t gotta pay for my shit man, i can get it” orange said as they walked down the street to larrys car, the sun making him squint.

“i know i don’t gotta. i just want to”

orange looked at his face, trying to read him, larry looking determinedly ahead. orange nodded and averted his gaze, then catching sight of the bag.

“what’s in there?”

“oh, i uh-, i gotcha a tie” and after orange gave him the same studying look, he said “they don’t wash shit properly in thrift stores. you’ll catch fleas or somethin’ from a tie from there”

orange just grinned and nodded, looking away from larry and just said “right, right”

when they reached the shaded, empty parking lot and got in the car, orange turned in his seat and said seriously “thank you, white. a lot. i’m gonna pay you back when we go pick it up. an’ i’m not lettin’ you pay for my tacos or my drinks anymore after that. you’re too generous to me, you’re gonna get yourself in debt”

“then it’s a good thing i’m robbing a fuckin’ jewellery store in a few weeks then” larry said turning in his seat, also serious. “an’ you don’t gotta pay me back. i’m good for it.” he paused “if you don’t want me payin’ for your food or drinks no more, i’ll stop, but i ain’t lettin’ you pay me back for this. it’s my treat.”

orange gave him that scanning look through his eyelashes again, making up his mind. “alright then. your treat” and he shifted to sit forward, assuming his usual hunched, legs spread position. he said reflectively “my first suit. i didn’t even have a prom tux or nothin’”.

“your school not have a prom?”

“it did. i just didn’t go” and he shuffled his feet. “prom isn’t a lotta fun if you don’t wanna fuck any of the girls there” he mumbled, his ears going a little pink.

larry gripped the steering wheel involuntarily. he looked at the hand orange had resting on his thigh, the wedding band now looking a little too shiny to be real. “no wedding suit either, i gather?” he said barely a whisper, and orange shook his head, eyes on the floor.

he gingerly moved his hand towards the balled up fist in oranges lap, brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles, barely grazing it with his lips. orange looked up and smirked, slowly poking his index finger out and running it over larrys bottom lip. larry’s stomach felt like it fell out the bottom of his feet. he swallowed and pressed a kiss to orange’s fingertip. orange blinked at him a few times, and you could practically hear his brain whirring, planning his next move.

he pulled the clutched hands towards his chest. larry almost shivered realising how much the movement resembled the way the kid pulled his hand when he was dancing to that song.

orange held larry's palm flat over his own heart and said croakily “you see what you’re doin’ to me? feel like i’m havin’ a fuckin’ heart attack here, man” and larry felt his quick heartbeat all the way up his arm.

he licked his lips and said “that’s just all the junk food you eat kid”, desperate for the moment to continue but it felt like if he didn’t try to put a stop to it his fucking head would explode.

orange laughed breathily, moved forward in his seat and said through his grin “i think i know how to fuckin’ tell the difference” and he kissed him, more confidently than the first time, and larry was right; his head did fucking explode.

orange sighed, satisfied when larry kissed him back. larry kept his palm pressed to his chest, fingers curling slightly in his shirt, and orange slid his hand from larry's, up his arm to hold his bicep.

larry took his other hand off the wheel, noting how sweaty it had gotten from gripping it, and moved it to the back of orange’s head. he let out a broken moan when he pulled his hair and larry felt him shiver under his palm.

orange opened his mouth and pushed forward more, his other hand tentatively spreading out on larrys thigh. larry exhaled out his nose and moved the hand on his chest to his waist, both of them turning and stretching awkwardly in the car seats.

“white, please, i wanna touch you”

“don’t fuckin’ call me that” and larry drew back, panting ever so slightly “my name’s larry”

orange licked his lips, blinking, a little stunned.

“you don’t gotta-“

“freddy. i’m freddy”

larry couldn’t help it, he stroked the kids- freddys face, running his thumb over the band of freckles covering his nose, moving it down to touch his bottom lip.

“hi larry”

“hi freddy”

freddy gulped, thought for a few seconds, then moved to gracelessly straddle larry, an uncomfortable feat in a car. larry instinctively put his hands on his hips, and looked around the parking lot over freddy's shoulder. it was empty, but certainly not secluded, any fucker could get in here.

he stopped caring when he felt freddy's lips on his again, his hands cradling his face tenderly. larry swept his hand up and down his back, getting a surprised squeak when he dipped his hand down the back of his baggy jeans experimentally.

“yeah”

“yeah?” larry said, and he did it again, squeezing what he could reach. freddy rolled his hips in return, making larry accidentally squeeze his ass again out of surprise.

“kid, you’re gonna be the one to give me a heart attack here” and freddy giggled into his mouth, rolling his hips again.

larry wrapped both his arms around freddy's lower back tightly, breaking the kiss to press his cheek to freddy's and whisper “you sure, kid?”

“i’m sure, larry” he whispered back, running his fingertip over the shell of larrys ear.

after a moment of them just sitting like that, freddy whispered again “can you move the seat back?”

larry pulled the handle and the seat shuddered backwards, making both of them jump a little. freddy slid backwards, off larry’s lap and into the footwell, where he just looked up at larry and said “can i?”

larry did a stilted nod, feeling himself get harder just looking at the kid down there. he noted to himself that he probably shouldn’t call anyone ‘kid’ when they were sitting at his feet, unbuckling his belt for him. he was chewing his lip as he unzipped him, and larry put a hand out and touched his cheek.

“you nervous?”

“nah. just feelin’... feelin’ like i wanted to do this for a long time, is all”

“yeah?” he said reverently and he patted his cheek awkwardly, making him grin.

larry lifted his hips when freddy pulled his jeans under his ass, and he stroked him through his underwear, making him hiss. larry started to pull his dick through the slit in his underwear, but freddy put his hands on the waistband and muttered “can you pull ‘em down instead?” looking up at him with a slight crease between his eyebrows.

“yeah, sure” larry mumbled.

“‘s just easier” freddy said with a breathy laugh.

when he was completely exposed, freddy stroked him gently, watching him get fully hard, only looking up with his lips slightly parted when larry made a noise in the back of his throat. he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip, then licked from the base to the head before sinking down, sucking with his hand on the base and his head bobbing.

larry's breath hitched at the almost sudden start, putting one hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his neck delicately, not wanting to push him. freddy pressed his thumb to a particularly good spot at his base, making larry moan and squeeze the back of his neck.

“that’s good, you’re good at this” he said, and freddys eyes darted upwards for just a second. his free hand, which he had resting just above larry's knee snaked down, and larry saw him press the heel of his hand to his crotch.

“fuck. you like this?”, to which larry got a pair of green eyes darting upwards and a small moan around his dick. larry slipped his hand from his neck to the back of his hair and gripped it just a little, getting another moan in return, and freddy sped up, working deliberately.

larry felt the heat building in his groin and started babbling. “you’re good, you’re real good at this. look so fuckin’ perfect right now. wanna make you feel this good too freddy, you want me to?” and freddy moaned back, pushing his hand harder between his legs, twisting the hand he had around larrys dick.

“fuck freddy, fuck. i’m gettin’ close, okay” and he curled his toes in his shoes “you don’t havta stay on, it’s okay” but freddy just looked up at him with his cheeks hollowed and kept going, now just sucking the head and moving his hand.

larry squeezed his eyes shut and came, felt it in his toes and his fingers. he opened his eyes in time to see freddy pull off and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, panting and eyes a little watery but still rubbing himself through his jeans. larry took his hand out of his hair, pulling slightly where it stuck to his sweaty fingers.

“get up here” larry said, also panting, pulling his clothes back up and patting his lap.  
freddy unzipped his jeans then got up to straddle him again, face scrunching up as he put his hand down his underwear and started jerking himself, head hanging forward. larry put a hand on his jaw and brought him in for a kiss, trying to ignore the taste and focus more on the whine freddy made.

he wanted to touch him himself but didn’t want to slow him down, so he dipped his hand down the back of underwear and squeezed, his other hand still on his jaw. freddy clenched his jaw and swore a loud “fuck” through his gritted teeth, head rolling back.

“that’s it freddy, come on” larry said, squeezing him again.

freddy snapped his head forward and pressed his forehead against larry's and said “next time, i want you to fuck me larry, please, i want you to fuck me” in a strangled strangled sort of moan, his hips bucking and eyes tightly shut.

“yeah, yeah i will, buddy boy, next time okay? you want me to fuck you freddy?”

“yeah, please, yeah”

“then i will, i’m gonna fuck you good freddy” and he pulled him forward by his ass and tilted his head to kiss his neck, and freddy came with a pained sounding noise, his entire body going stiff on top of him.

he dropped his head to larry's shoulder and let out a shuddering breath, both of them panting. after a moment, freddy lifted his head and said with a hoarse voice into larry's ear “d’ya have any tissues in here?” and larry laughed.

they ended up using the tissue paper from the bag the tie came in to mop up freddys hand, wincing a little when he tried to clean his dick with it, then scrunching it up and throwing it out the window.

they both moved back to their original seats and tried to make themselves look presentable in silence, both still a little short on breath. they sat panting for a little while.

larry looked over at freddy, about to say something about how he was glad he chose this parking lot, but freddy was looking into the footwell, the muscle in his jaw going crazy as he frowned.

“hey kid, you okay?” larry asked, concerned, reaching a hand out to lightly touch his shoulder.

freddy only nodded and swallowed, before looking up, trying but failing to hide the slightly nauseous look on his face “i actually forgot, i, uh, i said i’d meet a buddy tonight. could you drop me off home?” he said in a put-on normal voice.

“hey, what’s wrong? did i do somethin’? i didn’t make you feel pressured when i paid for that shit did i? i wasn’t tryin’ to-“

freddy looked back at the floor “nah man, you didn’t pressure me, i wanted to do it. i liked it. i uh, i just got shit to do you know? sorry, i forgot about, i should have said”

larry didn’t know what to say. he looked at what he could see of freddy's face, trying to read it.

“yeah sure kid, i’ll drop ya home” he finally said softly and freddy nodded.

larry felt his chest feel funny, thought he must have done something wrong. he pried his eyes away from freddy and started the car. he put on the radio, then after a seconds thought, changed it to the country station, and pulled out of the parking lot, neither of them saying anything over the Johnny Cash song.

he parked outside freddy's apartment building, killing the engine and before he got a chance to ask him what was up, freddy opened the door and got out.

like last time, he considered walking away but turned back and said through the half open window “thanks for the suit larry, it means a lot. thank you” giving a grimace he must have thought looked like a sincere smile, before turning away.

“hey uh, kid, don’t forget your tie” larry called out to him, holding up the bag.

freddy turned back, opened the door and took the bag from larrys hand, their fingers brushing. he looked in the bag and pulled it out, and a genuine small smile crossed his face. “thanks man, this is real nice” he muttered softly, before nodding his head and closing the door, giving the roof of the car a pat before walking away.

larry watched him go, his stomach in knots, wondering what the fuck he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost everything i have planned beyond this is just drabble so please comment what you like/don’t like about this so i can get an idea of where the story should go. thank you for the feedback on the last chapter and my other fic :)


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, here you go *throws this at you like im throwing a horse carcass at a pack of lions*
> 
> am i thrilled with this? no. am i okay with this? yes. so thats good enough
> 
> please read end notes

larry had called freddy that night, but he didn’t pick up. he decided not to call again to give him space, but worried about joe asking them to meet up again. he replayed the day in his head over and over again, trying to figure out what he had done to make him so closed off.

what followed was a long three and a half day stretch. it wasn’t until wednesday afternoon that he heard anything, hand hovering over the phone was it rang, trying not to pick it up too quick.

“hey, can you come over?” freddy said, almost as soon as he put it to his ear.

“uh yeah sure. now?” larry was taken aback.

“yeah. i want you now” his voice a little breathy, as if he was trying to build himself up.

“alright. i’m on my way”

“okay. see ya larry”

“okay freddy” and he put down the phone, bemused.

larry parked outside freddys building, and there he was standing out front, smoking. when he saw larry he waved, stubbing out his cigarette and smoothing out his tshirt nervously. he was squinting in the sun.

larry felt oddly self conscious walking over to him, feeling too observed.

“hey man” freddy said with a nervous smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

“hey kid” larry said, eyes raking over every inch of what he could see. his hair was slightly wet and golden in the sun, and he could see the freckles on his folded forearms. “oh- i uh, i got you somethin’” and he pulled a packet of M&Ms out of his pocket.

freddy grinned real wide, looked like it could hurt his face. he cocked his head and peered at larry through his squinted eyes.

“thought you said you weren’t gonna buy me anymore food?”

“i couldn’t help myself” and freddy smiled big again and took the candy from him, fingers brushing his palm.

“let’s go, asshole” freddy said, turning around and heading through the door. larry obediently followed him up the stairs, patiently waiting when freddy fumbled with his keys at his door. larry was curious about the change in attitude from the last time they saw each other, and wondered if it was going to be addressed.

the apartment was a childish blue colour, there had been a half hearted attempt at tidying up, with his junk just collected together in piles instead of being put away.

freddy gestured to his couch and walked to his kitchen. “you want a drink man?

larry sat and said “no thanks”, watching over the back of the couch as freddy got himself a glass of water. he leaned against the sink as he drank, peering at larry over the glass as he sipped. larry blinked, feeling stupid, but as he turned back to the front, freddy’s voice made him swing back around.

“i wanted to say that i’m sorry for how i acted the other day. i just felt all guilty and messed up about doin’ that” and he sipped again before mumbling hurriedly “it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t do nothin’, i was just all scared about someone findin’ out and stuff” 

“yeah” larry said, feeling stupid again because he didn’t know what else to say.

“i dunno man, i just felt like i had fucked up afterwards. but then when you dropped me home, i felt even worse for bein’ an ass to you” and larry could see that his knuckles were white from gripping the glass. he was grateful the guy was sitting so far away from him, they would probably be able to hear each others heartbeats he was any closer.

larry shifted, arm on the back on the couch. “i’d never say anything, freddy” he said softly, trying to reassure him.

“i know you wouldn’t man” and he paused, giving larry that reading look he gave “i wanted to avoid you because i felt all embarrassed... but, uh... i missed you” his voice cracking a little, looking at the ground.

larry gulped because hell, how else was he supposed to react to that. “come over here kid” he said, his voice cracking a little too.

freddy put his glass down and walked round to sit next to him, eyes fixed on his face. 

“you’ll be okay, freddy... i know us doin’ that was a whole...” and he searched around for a good word but could only settle on “thing. but no one’s gonna know”. larry tentatively reached out to put a hand on freddy's shoulder, rubbing his collar bone with his thumb. freddy shifted closer on the couch.

“you’re a good guy larry. you’ve been real sweet to me. makin’ it difficult for me, ya know?”

“makin’ what difficult?”

“i dunno man, everythin’. can’t concentrate on nothin’”

larry smiled despite himself “you have no idea, kid. i haven’t been able to get nothin’ done” and freddy smiled too. larry brought his hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck.

freddy got onto his knees and crawled on them until he was kneeling right next to larry, waited for a beat, then kissed him, as softly as he had done the first time. 

it felt so natural and normal this time, like it was just bound to happen again. they matched rhythms easily, no rush at all. larry sighed, putting a hand on the back of freddy's head, long hair slipping through his fingers. freddy curled a hand on larry’s shoulder, for balance more than anything else, and shifted closer, putting his other hand on larry’s thigh.

larry, without thinking, put his hand over freddy’s, pressing down. freddy made a surprised little “mm” noise, then squeezed his leg again. they kept kissing, slowly like they were savouring it, no need to hurry now that they were in private. freddy smiled when the kisses moved to his chin and his jaw, stretching his neck in an offering, which larry gladly took.

his skin tasted clean and slightly bitter, like he had sprayed something on his neck. larry licked an uncompromising stripe up his neck, ending with a kiss under his ear. freddy ducked his head and caught larry’s lips again, more forceful.

freddy shuffled where he was sitting again, moving so that he was kneeling facing larry directly, and his kiss pushed him back into the couch. larry enjoyed being relished and touched, moving his hand to freddy's waist, bunching at the tshirt. freddy's arm hooked around the back of his neck possessively, his hand gripping larry’s shoulder.

larry started to move his hand from freddy's hair to grab the hand on his shoulder, but he changed his mind when his fingers got tangled as he pulled, and freddy made another tiny humming moan into his mouth. larry smiled against his lips and pecked him before he scratched his fingernails over his scalp experimentally, and freddy pushed into him even more.

after more long moments of kissing and gripping hard with their hands, freddy pulled away, slightly short for breath and with his pink lips wet. he looked at larry like he was drinking him in, and larry felt pinned by his gaze. he was then pinned by something else as a leg swung itself over his lap, bringing freddy with it.

larrys hands went straight to his thighs, and he could tell just from rubbing them through the jeans that they were strong. freddy leaned in to kiss him again, mouths open before they even touched. their chests pressed together, and larry swore he could feel freddy's heart smashing against his ribcage. freddy's arms were hooked over his shoulders, his hands clutching the sides of his head as if he were afraid it might float away.

one of larry’s hand switched from freddys thigh to his back, pulling him in impossibly closer, not that freddy didn’t try. he rolled his hips and spread his legs wider, and when larry made a small noise in response, he bit his lip, getting another noise.

“you remember what i said last time?”

“you said a lotta things last time”

“i said ‘next time i want you to fuck me’... it feels like next time, right?”

larry drew back to look at freddys face. that was a lot more than a blowjob in a parked car, that was... well, it was more of a commitment, certainly for one party more than the other.

“you really want that?”

“i’ve _been_ wanting that. for a while. and i got ready for it in the shower so it’d be pretty rude not to now”

larry snorted, then paused to survey freddy’s face, running his fingers over his jaw. he had stubble there, so fair that it wasn’t visible, but it made a rasping sound when he touched it. 

“you need a shave kid” larry muttered, his hand pawing at his cheek

freddy laughed “what, now?”

larry moved his hand to brush freddys long hair out of his face, his palm resting on his forehead “nah, i want you to show me your bedroom now”, to which freddy just nodded, looking at larry for a few seconds longer then climbing off him.

“ignore the posters” freddy mumbled as he sat on the edge on his bed. larry wouldn’t have paid attention on anything other than freddy if he hadn’t pointed them out. a few superheroes and Prince peered down at them from the blue walls. larry walked forward and stood in front freddy, hands on his shoulders, thumbs running under his ears.

“no Frankie Valli poster?”

“nah. i should though, shouldn’t i?” he grinned up at him, and larry hummed in agreement. 

freddy hooked his fingers through his front belt loops and pulled larry closer to stand between his spread legs. he rested his chin on larry’s stomach and looked up at him. “thanks for comin’ over. especially when i was such a dick to you last time”

“you were a little, weren’t you?” larry said, with no malice in his voice. “what made you change you mind?”

“knowin’ i made you feel bad felt worse than worrying about someone findin’ out.” freddy said, slightly muffled into larrys shirt.

“you didn’t make me feel bad, you just worried me. i didn’t want you to be upset” and larry stroked the stubble on his jaw with his thumb again.

freddy just hummed a noise of acknowledgement and kissed larry’s stomach through his shirt. they stayed like that for a moment before freddy looked up again and said “thank you for last time. it was good”

“i didn’t even do anything, you did all the work” larry chuckled.

“i’m sure you’ll find a way to help out this time” freddy said with a smile.

larry stroked his hands over freddy’s back before plucking at his tshirt “can i take this off?”

freddy leaned off him and nodded, lifting his arms as larry pulled the shirt up. freddy laughed.

“what?”

he nodded at his shirt in larry’s hands, which he had instinctively folded up neat. “oh”

“nah, it’s very nice of you, i was just expectin’ you to throw over your shoulder or somethin’ all macho” freddy laughed.

“your rooms a mess as it is” and larry turned and put the folded tshirt on an empty chair by the dresser. he turned around to finally get a look at freddy's bare chest. his skin was pale, but he had freckles on his shoulders to match his nose and his forearms. he was leaning back on his hands behind him, the angle highlighting the muscles in his stomach and chest. larry ran a hand over the warm skin on his collarbones.

“your turn” freddy said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek and nodding at larry’s shirt. he complied and pulled it off, pausing before neatly folding that too and putting it on the chair. freddy didn’t laugh again, just softly smiled. he sat up and his hands grabbed for larry’s chest when he was in reach again, stroking his hands over his pecs and his stomach, running his pale fingers over larry’s tanned skin. he reached up to the back of larry’s neck, pulling him down to a kiss as he leant back on his elbows.

larry leant with him, putting one hand on his face and one to stroke up and down his bicep, feeling where it swelled and dipped. he bit freddy's lip, and he felt his lips stretch into a smile against his. freddy crawled back on his elbows to lie on the bed, head at the pillows, doing a small, sideways nod in place of an invitation.

larry kicked off his shoes and socks before climbing up next to freddy, who pounced on him as soon as he was lying down. he had straddled him again, hands in his hair and kissed him hard. 

larry slid his hands down the back of his jeans as he kissed back, enjoying the way freddy sighed against his mouth when he did. they kept kissing until freddy moved his hand to his own belt buckle, then sitting up to undo it properly.

larry saw the opportunity and put a hand on his neck and his hip before flipping them, so he was hovering over a grinning, gasping freddy. he replaced his hands and undid his belt and his jeans, glancing up to check before pulling them down to reveal the promising bulge in his underwear. freddy kicked his legs and shifted his hips to help remove the jeans, sitting up again when they were off to kiss larry and start undoing his belt.

larry moved to sit on the side of the bed to pull off his clothes, as he watched freddy take off his underwear, throwing them unceremoniously across the room. his dick was half hard and pink against his pale skin, and when larry touched it, it was so hot, it felt like it might burn a hole through his hand. he squeezed it, prompting a hissed “come on, man” from freddy.

“just a second” and larry stood up to close the blinds, shutting out the harsh sunlight “don’t want you to get a sunburnt dick” and freddy chuckled. larry came back to the bed and lay down next to freddy, who leant up on one elbow, grabbed his dick and kissed him.

“i don’t get sunburn... i just get freckles” freddy muttered against his lips, slowly stroking him.

“freckles on your dick would look nice on you, i think... but it would make people wonder what the fuck you were doin’ out in the sun to get ‘em there” larry said as he started touching freddy back, feeling him swell more in his hand. he kissed the freckles on his shoulders, and freddy moved closer, pressing against larry, pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him.

“‘s none of their business” freddy muttered, then took both their dicks in his hand to stroke them together. larry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other gently holding his hip. 

larry kissed him and muttered against his chin “how do you wanna do this?”. freddy didn’t answer straight away, just kept stroking them together, his mouth open, watching his hand. 

he eventually squeezed and let go, kissing him again before sitting up, legs either side of larry’s hips, and getting lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer, turning back to face him and say “just... just like this. i want it like this. that okay?” and larry nodded and put his hands on freddys thighs and squeezed the corded muscle there to show he agreed.

as larry rolled on the condom, freddy spread some lube over his hand, a tiny crease between his eyebrows, due to concentration or impatience or nerves, larry couldn’t tell. 

freddy leaned forward, holding himself up a hand placed right next to larrys head on the pillow. his other hand went behind him between his legs and larry watched the crease in his brows grow as he bit his lip, hovering over him, as his fingers moved in and out.

larry lifted a hand to freddy's face, rubbing over the stress in his forehead, then gently pulling his lip from between his teeth, replacing it with his thumb. freddy looked at him, eyes unreadable but with a small, shy smile as he fucked himself, breath stuttering a little. “look so good. so good right now” larry cooed.

“shut up” freddy whispered through a smile, dropping his head so it hung between his shoulders. his hair hung over his face, shaking in time with the snap of his wrist. larry pushed it back and lifted his head back up with both his hands, stroking under his eyes with his thumbs. freddy was growing pink, chewing the inside of his cheek and squeezing his eyes closed, making small noises out his nose as he kept moving his hand. “fuck” he whimpered, and he pulled his hand out, sitting back on larry’s thighs, head back and panting. 

he caught his breath, rolled his neck then shuffled forward, larry’s dick brushing against his thighs as he did. larry clenched his hands into fists at his sides as freddy raised up, took larrys cock and guided it to his hole, head bowed and caught between two expressions, as his brow was furrowed but his jaw was lax and mouth open. 

larry dug his nails into his palms as he felt freddy slide over him painfully slowly, so tight and hot it could have hurt. freddy sunk down a little faster once he had gotten over the head, though still slow, one eye firmly closed, breathing heavy through his mouth until he was fully seated, no longer fighting gravity and legs relaxing.

larry put his hands over freddy’s, where they were gripping his thighs, trying to silently tell him that he was leading, and could set his own pace. freddy did a jerky nod, back relaxing slightly, causing a tiny movement inside which made them both let out small breaths. freddy moved his hands to grip larry’s shoulders, causing another tiny shift inside as he leant forward. larry didn’t know what to do so kept his hands on freddy's thighs, which started straining under his touch as he lifted himself up.

he lifted almost all the way off then dropped back down, not completely letting gravity take control as his legs slowed him slightly. larry’s hips twitched upwards as he fell back into him, and it felt deeper than when he first pushed in. 

larry felt his skin going just as pink as freddy's was, tiny hot pinpricks over his skin as he fought the combined pleasure and impatience. above him, freddy licked his lips and lifted up again, not as far this time, but dropping back down with his full weight, making both of them grunt.

freddy moved a hand to larrys hip and lifted again and again, building a rhythm with his small movements, growing more confident as he went. his face relaxed more as he bounced, and larry shifted his hips to meet his thrusts, again and again and again. he felt so hot and tight and deep, and larry was worried about what sound he might make if he opened his mouth, keeping his lips pressed together as freddy was gasping and making tiny noises in his throat as he moved.

larry took his hands off the moving thighs, putting them instead over freddy's hands at his own hip and shoulder, lacing their fingers together over the back. freddy smiled, or did what he could do closest to a smile, as his jaw was locked open and panting. he started swivelling his hips back and forth as he bounced, driving larry in further, making a small “uh” noise each time. 

larry alternated between gritting his teeth and letting his mouth hang open, breathing heavy through his nose, feeling overwhelmed. he felt the pressure slowly building, so took his hand away from freddy's at his hip and grabbed his cock, getting a shudder in response. 

freddy sped up, an almost pained expression on his face as he got closer. larry tried moving his own hips in time to match the rhythm, trying and failing to dig his heels into the bed, getting no traction. he jerked freddy faster and squeezed his hand at his shoulder. “come on” he said hoarsely, and freddy nodded before he let go.

freddy spasmed and clenched and his head fell back as he shook, then spilled over larry’s hand, still bouncing and letting out a choked off shout. when his body relaxed and went limp, larry was able to drive back into him deeper, chasing his own climax, before feeling his shoulders and stomach tense as it hit him hard.

when he opened his eyes, freddy was swaying slightly above him, and larry hands shot out to grab his arms to steady him, even as he himself was still shaking with the aftershocks. he took some deep breaths, then lifted freddy up and shifted his hips so he pulled out, then guided freddy to lie down next to him as he turned on his side and continued panting.

freddy rolled onto his side too, having to make two attempts at it due to his legs feeling heavy and limp. “motherfucker” he groaned, head buried in the pillow, making larry snort. they lay facing each other, eyes closed as they recovered. when larry was confident he could lift his arm again, he slung it over freddy’s shoulders. “you gonna run away from me again this time?”

“yeah, i was thinkin’ of climbin’ out the window, leavin’ town... gettin’ a whole new identity... just to avoid you” freddy mumbled, half smiling into the pillow, not opening his eyes. 

larry stroked his hand between his shoulder blades “oh yeah? where you gonna go?”

freddy yawned and said “hm... i was thinking mexico or something? i’d be too easy to find in the city, i’d go all the way out to the beach down south... hide out in a village”

“that sounds nice... you sure i can’t come?”

“hm... maybe i’d let ya visit if i ever got bored”

“how touching” and freddy laughed, opening one eye to peer at larrys face.

“tu hablas español?”

“hm... un poco?”

“you can visit me when i need help translating then. i only know how to order food and ask where the bathroom is”

“you gotta fly me all the way out there for that? you can’t get a dictionary?”

“hm... but i can’t fuck a dictionary” freddy said through a smile. larry smiled sleepily back.

“okay, you just call me when you need my help out there” and larry sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

“where you goin’?”

“i’m just gonna get us cleaned up, i’ll come back”

“m’kay”

after larry had thrown out the condom and given them both a quick wipe with a wet wash cloth, he ungracefully rolled back into the bed, wresting with the covers where they were bunched underneath them, pulling them over them. 

freddy shuffled forward to press against larry’s side, resting his forehead on his shoulder, his hot breath hitting his arm. “what time’s it?”

“just before 3”

“fuuuuuuck... i don’t care, ‘m goin’ to sleep. you stayin’?”

“nah, i got a village in southern mexico i gotta get to” and freddy kicked him “yeah i’ll stay”. 

as if he really had a choice. his body was drained and heavy and hot and the bed was so cool, and under the smell of sweat and cum and lube, he could smell freddy’s detergent and soap and whatever he had sprayed on his neck, and under all that he could smell freddy’s skin next to him. he closed his eyes and let himself be pulled under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed your food. pls comment what you like/dont like so i know what to do next. also if you see a terrible typo, please tell me bc i never notice them until days after ive posted.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this has been in my drafts for ages and i forgot abt it whoops. likely to have a bunch of typos bc i cant read.

larry was awoken some hours later, confused for a moment about what time it was. freddy's blue bedroom was darker, the sky outside turning orange. his red glowing alarm clock read that it was 6:26pm.

freddy seemed to wake from larry’s turning, humming into his shoulder, a scrunched expression rippling from his forehead down his face.

“hey”

“hey” freddy responded, rolling off larry’s side and making him feel cold at the loss of him. larry chewed the inside of his cheek, half expecting a polite ushering out of the apartment now that freddy had woken up. instead, freddy rolled onto his stomach next to him, leaning on his elbows and smiling up. “what time is it? i’m hungry”

“it’s six thirty. i can go if-“

“no, no. stay. at least let me buy you some dinner. we can’t just share those M&Ms”

“you’re right” larry said, relieved. he wasn’t sure how this interaction was gonna end but he was glad he wasn’t being kicked out. he hadn’t had his fill of freddy just yet.

they ended up in freddys shower, which was conveniently small so larry had to press up right behind him to get under the stream. freddy couldn’t seem to decide what he wanted to do, kept looking over his shoulder at him with a shy smile as he washed himself. “you done?” he asked larry when their fingers were starting to prune.

“yeah, i’m ready”

“okay” and freddy reached to turn off the shower, then changed his mind and turned around, grabbing larry’s face in his hands and kissing him. larry gave a muffled laugh and lifted his arms, hovering around freddy, hesitating for a second before wrapping them around him. after a few seconds freddy pulled back, not looking larry in the eye when he said “i’m gonna run outta hot water. we should go”, the shy smile back.

“okay” and the shower turned off, freddy quickly climbing out to get them towels.

back in the bedroom, larry was silently wishing he had kept up the folding the clothes gimmick, because he couldn’t find anything other than his shirt and his shoes. freddy stalked around the room, shoulders hunched, with his towel wrapped around his waist.

“have you seen my-“ they both said at the same time, looking up from the floor on separate sides of the room. they grinned. 

it turns out larry’s pants had been kicked under the bed, and freddy's had landed on top of his teetering laundry pile. they got changed in a silence that wasn’t awkward, but wasn’t exactly comfortable either. it was a silence of anticipation, both of them waiting for the other to say something first.

freddy went to his kitchen to finish his glass of water and get one for larry, their fingers brushing when he passed it to him. given what they had just done, it shouldn’t have felt that intimate. 

“feels kinda cold. let me get a shirt” freddy muttered, seemingly to himself, going to back to the bedroom to get a red plaid shirt. larry took the opportunity to look at his living room again, seeing action figures and chocolate bar wrappers littering the surfaces. fuck. how old was this guy?

freddy held his apartment door open for him and walked close behind larry down the hallway and stairs. he reached around larry when they got to the front door, pressing up behind him to pull it open. larry smirked but didn’t say anything, just went out the door and pulled out his keys.

“nuh uh, i’m driving” freddy said, larry spinning round to look at him.

“nah, it’s alright, i’ll do it”

“no, you’re always doin’ it. ‘sides, i haven’t had the chance to show you my car yet” and he nodded to a tiny, beat up looking red car. larry fixed him with a look, not saying anything but making his disapproval perfectly obvious. freddy snorted and walked over to it. “you’ll be fine”

larrys initial assumptions about what freddy's car would look like inside were absolutely correct. the back seats had an empty box of donuts, a faded tshirt and some scuffed sneakers on them, and there was a crushed vanilla coke can and a lot of crumbs in the passenger footwell.

“don’t say anything, i get it, i got a gross car because i’m young an’ irresponsible , and your car is great, i know, i know” freddy said, thumbs hooked around the steering wheel but hands up in surrender.

“no, it’s lovely in here. it’s uh- it’s homely”

“exactly” freddy said, turning the key and sputtering the engine into action. they drove about 12 feet in the parking lot, before freddy put on the breaks and looked at larry with a blank face, blinking.

“what’s wrong?”

“i just realised i have no idea where i’m gonna take you. i don’t know any fancy restaurants” he said in a serious tone.

“you don’t gotta take me anywhere fancy, i’ll eat anything. just choose somewhere you like” larry said through a laugh.

freddy looked at him, tongue running over his teeth inside his mouth as he considered what to do. “alright. i’ll take you somewhere i like” and he started driving again, managing to make it out of the parking lot without forgetting anything else.

though larry had been entirely correct about his car, he wasn’t quite as right about freddy's driving. he was careful and slow, hunching over the wheel slightly to peer down the road. if anything, he used his blinkers way too early, and he didn’t keep up with larry’s chatting as he was concentrating on his driving. larry left him alone, but fiddled with the radio, turning it to his usual station.

“hey man, my car, my music” freddy said, slapping at larrys hand and taking his eyes off the road to quickly change it to a station playing loud, grunting rock music.

“what the fuck is this?”

“this is good! this is what the kids like nowadays!”

larry grunted, pausing for a second before asking “how old are you anyway?”

“why, i’m makin’ you think that i’m 15 or somethin’?” freddy grinned.

“15’s pushin’ it. i was gonna say 12” and freddy snorted.

“i’m 29... i’m not sure i wanna know how old you are”

“hey! i’m not that old... i’m not a senior citizen”

“nah, i’m sure you got plenty of life left in ya” freddy snickered.

it turns out the place that freddy liked so much was a retro café diner. a waitress at the main bar waved at freddy as he ushered larry to a booth at the back, and he gave her an awkward smile and raised his eyebrows in return.

within about 15 seconds of them sitting down, she approached the booth, smoothing over her uniform and smiling a little breathily. freddy saw her coming over and hid behind a menu, but larry saw his eyes weren’t reading and looked nervous. he refrained from chuckling.

“hi freddy. freddy’s friend. you guys ready to order yet? did you see the specials board?” she said in a breathy high pitched voice, smiling nervously big.

“uh-“ freddy started creaking, eyebrows furrowed. 

“thanks, uh- debbie.” he read off her name badge. “we haven’t had a chance to choose yet, freddy here has been chatting my ear off, i haven’t even looked at the menu yet. i’ll let you know when we’re ready” larry stepped in, flashing his sparkling smile at her.

“oh okay! just wave me over when you’re ready!” she giggled, taking another lingering look at freddy before retreating.

once she was out of earshot larry started chuckling, getting a kick under the table.

“shut the fuck up man. were you tryna make her jealous or just embarrass me?”

“just embarrass you. i doubt she’d be jealous of an old man like me. even one with so much life left in him” and he got kicked again.

“i usually only come here on weekends, and she don’t work them. i forgot she was still here” freddy said over the menu. 

“she’s sweet”

“oh, she’s lovely. but she’s not exactly my type. shoulda worn my wedding ring”

“god, it must be awful havin’ all these girls throwin’ themselves at you all the time. i don’t know how you do it” larry said, shaking his head as he picked up a menu.

“it’s very difficult” freddy smiled over the top of his menu.

as freddy told him what was good on the menu, larry looked over his shoulder at the main bar, where he saw debbie glancing at the back of freddy's head. he smiled and waved at her a little, watching her smile back and scuttle over.

“what are you- oh my god” freddy said when he realised.

“hey, you fellas ready now?” she said once she arrived at their booth.

“yes we are debbie! i would like the vegetable omelette and a diet coke, please. how about you freddy?” and he turned to a beetroot red freddy and smirked.

“i uh- some curly fries and a vanilla milkshake. please” he stammered.

“okay, that’s not a problem! is that everything?” debbie said scribbling, still nervously beaming.

“no it isn’t, debbie. you need more than some curly fries! big guy like you, you’re gonna want more than that!” and larry turned to debbie “he told me the lasagna here was very good, he’ll have that too, please, debbie”

debbie did a breathy little laugh and wrote it down, as freddy looked daggers at larry. she read their order back to them and lingered for just a second, but when freddy only flashed a small smile at her and looked down, she turned away.

“fuckin’ asshole. never im my life have i been called ‘big guy’. fuckin’ lasagna too” freddy grumbled.

“well maybe if you eat some, you’ll become a big guy”

“fuckin’ feedin’ me up to... push me in your oven, aren’t you?”

“yep” larry grinned at him. freddy kicked him again, but nowhere near as hard as before, and he kept his foot pressed against larrys.

they chatted for a while, larry mainly just watching freddy wave his hands around as he spoke and listening. they paused when their drinks arrived, freddy muttering a pained “thanks”, and larry beaming right back at her.

“so” larry said, sipping from his coke after she had left. “you not like girls at all then?”

“nope. you?”

“yeah, i like both. ones a little more difficult to pursue than the other though” and freddy hummed his agreement around his straw.

“why don’t you uh- pursue debbie over there then? you guys seem like you’re getting on great” freddy said grinning cheekily.

“nah. i don’t go for people younger than me. too immature... they get too jealous. and their cars are gross” larry said, leaning over the table, smiling.

freddy giggled “yeah. kids these days are awful. shouldn’t waste your time on ‘em”

when their food arrived, debbie said in a chirpy voice “here ya go, big guy” as she placed freddy's plates in front of him, turning him red all over again, all the way down his neck and over his ears.

“i’m gonna leave her a big tip, this has been very entertaining” larry said when he finished his omelette. freddy was still ploughing through his lasagna, so larry helped him out by stealing a handful of curly fries.

“i shoulda just kicked you out on your ass and eaten my M&Ms alone” he responded with his mouth full.

“nah. you’d miss me too much” and freddy smiled and shrugged, eyes crinkling.

they managed to settle the tab without too much arguing, freddy paying for the food and larry leaving the big tip he promised, then making out like freddy had given it when debbie came to pick it up. they both went very pink and larry found himself almost being shoved out of the front door and into the car.

“you’re a real asshole, you know that?” freddy said as he got into the drivers seat, all legs and hips tangling up like a spider. 

“yeah, i know” larry responded, not taking the guy seriously due to the smile he was stubbornly trying to suppress.

“do you wanna, um, do you wanna come back over? still got my M&Ms and i’m too full to eat them on my own” freddy said when his face softened a little.

“uh. yeah. yeah, okay. for the candy right?”

“why else would i want you to come over?” freddy grinned and started the car.

as soon as they got back into the apartment building, freddy took his hand and dragged him up the stairs, then pushing him against the closed door and kissing him once they got inside his living room. larry just smiled into his mouth and let himself be held against the door, until freddy pulled back from the kiss, then quickly pecking at larry’s cheek and whispering next to his ear “i must be so fuckin’ stupid”

“i’m in no position to judge” larry whispered back.

they piled onto the couch to eat the chocolate and watch tv, larry not paying attention to the screen, as freddy had his arm round the back of the couch and was rubbing his thumb against the back of his neck.

“you wanna stay the night?” freddy said in a fake casual voice when they had finished the bag and the episode of M*A*S*H ended. larry looked at him, still feeling the thumb on his neck as he paused. he shouldn’t do it. he should go home and politely keep his distance.

“yeah, okay” he said softly, and freddy just nodded and turned off the tv, stretching as he got up and offering a hand to larry, which he gladly accepted.

larry _tried_ very hard not to watch as freddy stripped with his back to him. he certainly didn’t _want_ to look when he pulled a pair of grey sweatpants over his bare ass. he didn’t _deliberately_ stare when he bent over to look for another pair in his dresser.

larry took the black pair he handed him, and was grateful when freddy went to brush his teeth so he could get changed with some privacy. 

freddy didn’t have a spare toothbrush, so larry just swilled some mouthwash as he tried to avoid looking at freddy's bare chest in the bathroom mirror. for some reason it felt wrong to do it right now, regardless of what they had gotten up to earlier. freddy seemed to have decided the rule applied to him too, as his eyes darted away from wherever he was looking at larry when he saw him watching in the mirror.

it wasn’t late, had barely just gone 10, but they both fell into the bed like they had just run a marathon, legs and hands and chests quickly finding their partners under the covers.

freddy slung his arm over larry’s back and lazily brushed his spine, face a few inches away from his. larry closed his eyes, but after a few moments he opened one, to see freddy watching him, smiling wide.

“go to sleep, larry. i’m not actually gonna run away to mexico” he snorted.

“okay, okay, i’m goin’ to sleep” larry said, but kept his eye open. freddy studied him for a second before moving a little closer to kiss him on the forehead, then staying there, keeping his lips pressed against his skin as he inhaled deeply through his nose and pulled himself a little closer to larry.

larry put his own arm over freddy's back, elbow resting on his hip, and found it very easy to fall back to sleep.

when he woke up, he didn’t open his eyes for a few minutes. he could hear music and smell food and he was the perfect combination of warm and cool, it felt like a window was open from the breeze he felt on his bare shoulders. 

at some point he heard a metallic clattering noise and he cracked an eye open, seeing nothing but a blue wall for a second before he rolled onto his other side to see the rest of freddy's room and the door cracked open. he sat up and clicked his neck, tried peering out the door but there was no use. he got up and padded out the room into the small living area, eyes adjusting to the light.

freddy heard him move, even over the music, and jumped a little where he was standing in the kitchen, quickly turning around. for a moment, they just stared at each other, faces blank, before freddys broke into a smile. “hey”

“hey”

“i’m makin’ uh- french toast if you want any?” freddy said, gesturing behind him to the pan.

“that’d be... yeah, please”

“okay, cool” and freddy smiled again, turning around so his now tshirt-clad back was to larry. “i’ve run out of coffee, but there’s juice in the fridge if you want”

“nah, i’m good. thanks” larry said, still standing in the doorway. 

the music playing was from a radio on the cluttered table. he heard the line _‘lookin’ better than a body has a right to’_ from the twangy country song, and ‘ _ain’t_ that _the fuckin’ truth’_ larry thought to himself as he watched freddy's shoulder and back muscles move under his tshirt, which was slightly tucked into the back of his sweatpants. he really had no right to look that good, especially in the morning. 

freddy sang along quietly with an exaggerated southern accent. “here you come again, and here I go”

“you ever been to tennessee?”

“i think the line is ‘are you _from_ tennessee’. i appreciate the sentiment though” freddy said, not turning around.

“that’s not what i mean, asshole. i mean you got an awful accent for a country fan”

he walked over to stand in the small kitchen unit, leaning against the wall next to the fridge and folding his arms. freddy looked at him out of the corner of his eye and gave him the tiniest fake little frown. larry smiled and continued to watch him push the bread around on the skillet.

freddy determinedly didn’t look back at him, flitting between the stove and the bowl with the mixture in. larry watched a tiny sliver of skin appear at his hip when he reached up to a cupboard to get cups, then watched his ass when he squatted down to get plates out from below him.

freddy _did_ look at him when he took a few steps away from the stove, and larrys stomach flipped when he thought he was coming over to him. instead he just opened the fridge, raising his eyebrows knowingly at him before he put the milk back and got the orange juice out. larry raised his eyebrows back, as if he had no idea what he meant. he saw freddy smirk as he turned away. 

larry silently accepted the plate of french toast and the glass of water he was handed, then followed freddy out of the kitchen to sit with him on the couch. freddy faltered a little, then quickly got up after he turned on the tv to switch the radio off. larry’s eyes followed him the whole time as he lifted a forkful to his mouth.

freddy sat back down with more force than was really necessary, picking his plate off the coffee table and took a bite out of a slice using his hands, getting syrup down the back of his hand. he licked it off with his eyes glued to the tv, but larry could tell he knew he was watching from the way he sucked it off his thumb.

“this is good” larry said as he chewed.

“yeah?” freddy responded innocently, taking his thumb out his mouth as he finally looked at him again.

“mm” larry hummed, turning his eyes to his plate as he cut off another piece.

“thanks” and larry didn’t have to look up to see freddy shuffling where he was sitting, spreading his legs further apart and leaning back.

they ate in silence, watching the tv. larry couldn’t have told you what the show was. he could feel freddy looking at him when he leaned to get his water off the coffee table. when they had both finished and put their plates down, freddy swung his feet into larry’s lap and sprawled out on his back with his head on the armrest.

“i’m not givin’ you a foot massage, if that’s what you’re asking for”

“no, i’m just uh, makin’ sure you don’t run away. keepin’ you pinned here”

“you don’t want me to leave?”

“nah. not bored of you yet” freddy grinned and craned his neck to watch the screen.

larry hummed and looked at the tv too, wrapping his hands around each of freddy's ankles in his lap. he absentmindedly rubbed his thumbs over the bone as the show continued, some shitty sitcom with an obnoxious laugh track.

he looked over at freddy when the next commercial break started, only to find him already watching him back, a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

“what?”

freddy chewed the inside of his mouth as if he was sizing him up for a fight. he pulled his ankles out of larrys grip, putting one foot on the floor and one behind larrys back against the other armrest so larry was sitting between his spread legs. larry could see an interesting, or rather, *interested*, situation through his sweatpants.

“come here” freddy said cooly.

“where?” larry said, just as calm.

“here” and freddy pouted and tapped his lips.

larry obliged, leaning over him to peck at his lips, watching his face for a few seconds when he pulled away, then going back to how he had been sitting.

“that all i get?”

“you didn’t ask for any more”

“i’m askin’ now”

“...you didn’t say ‘please’”

“i’m not gonna say ‘please’... i know you’re gonna do it anyway”

larry leaned back over him, feeling his breath on his chin as he said “oh, am i?”

“yep” and freddy pulled his head down to make them meet, eyes scrunching closed as he kissed him. larry turned to comfortably lie on top of him and kissed him back, feeling one of freddy's hands stroke up and down his back as he did. 

larry ran his tongue over freddy's bottom teeth, feeling where they were crooked and sharp. freddy smiled against his mouth and used his foot on the floor to push his hips up, wrapping the other leg around larry’s and trapping him close to him.

“you’re stuck here”

“until when?”

“why? you wanna leave?”

“no” and larry kissed over freddys craned neck.

they continued to do that for a while, could have been five minutes, could have been an hour; larry couldn’t quite tell. he snapped out of it when freddy tried to stifle a moan when larry shifted against him to reach a kiss behind his ear.

“want me to suck you off?” he muttered into the hollow behind his earlobe.

“what about this situation makes you feel like you have to ask?” freddy said, pushing his hips up again.

“i’m tryna be a gentleman. it’s good manners” and he nipped at freddy's earlobe.

“i’ll think you’re a gentleman when you’ve got my dick in your mouth” freddy said, trying to hide his strained desperation with a sneer.

larry chuckled a little despite himself, and he snaked his hand between them to grab freddy through the fabric. freddy let a little puff off air out his nose and a muscle jumped in his ass, pushing his dick up into larrys hand. larry got out from freddy's neck to look at his face, where he was wearing about three different expressions at once. 

“yeah?” larry asked, not looking for any answer in particular, just wanted to tease him a little. he readjusted his hand around freddys bulge and shook it a little, making freddy flare his nostrils and grit his teeth.

“yeah”

larry sat back up and moved down the couch, freddy shuffling on his back to lie straight. larry pulled the sweatpants waistband down and freddy lifted his hips. the anticipation on his face could easily be read as concern as the elastic dragged over his cock before it sprung out. 

the couch was too small and the headrests were too high, but they managed to find a position, and as soon as they did, larry got his tongue on him. he very slowly took all of him into his mouth, watching freddy clench his hands at his sides. he slowly bobbed his head a few times then looked up at him. freddy smirked and put a hand over larry’s eyes, hiding himself away.

larry ducked his head back down and freddy took his hand away. he sucked around the head as he quickly jerked him with his hand, holding freddy's hips down with his other when he bucked them.

freddys physical reaction would change whenever he changed the pace, his back arching up and his breath catching in his throat when larry sucked him slow, or pushing himself back into the cushions and moaning when he went fast. he gripped at larry’s bare shoulder and gasped.

“fuck. you’re...”

“i’m what?” larry asked, pulling off him with a pop, asking him as if he was too interested in the answer to continue. 

“fuck you. i’ll tell you after” freddy said, smiling despite his frustration. larry smiled back, licked a wide stripe over him as he watched freddy's face.

“you don’t have any encouraging words for me now?”

“here’s your fuckin’ encouraging words” freddy grumbled, pushing larry’s face back against his dick.

larry obeyed, taking him in down to his knuckles, where he was twisting his hand. freddy kept one hand oh his head and put the other on his own chest, leaning back on the headrest to look at the ceiling. larry went faster and freddy spread his legs as wide as he could, panting with his hand rising and falling on his chest.

“...larry” he warned, and it sounded like a laugh of amazement, like he couldn’t believe what was about to happen. larry looked up and saw freddy clap a hand over his mouth, eyes still on the ceiling as he squirmed and tensed before he came. the noise he was trying to hide wasn’t muffled enough.

larry swallowed it even as it was still coming, but didn’t pull off. he kept sucking him gently, making freddy shudder again while he was still recovering. he kept going as freddy panted, finally yielding when freddy guided him off.

“you okay?” larry asked, part genuine, as it looked like the guy was coming down from a heart attack.

freddy blinked as he panted, then lifted the hand from his chest to do the a-ok sign, sarcastically smug.

“you gonna tell me ‘what i am’ now?” larry said after he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“i still haven’t figured it out”

“you’ll let me know when you do, yeah?” larry said, sitting up on his heels with his hands on his knees.

“sure... let me get you back, yeah?” freddy said as he moved to sit up.

“no, no. that was, uh- that was ‘thank you’ for breakfast. i’m fine, you don’t gotta do nothin’” larry said dismissively. even though he was half hard, he meant it.

freddy paused, eyebrows drawn a little. “you sure?”

“yeah. just wanted to make you feel good. i don’t want anythin’”

“alright. anotha time”

they both looked at each other while they got their breathing back. freddy took his glass of orange juice and sipped, not breaking eye contact.

“lemme have some of that. i got a funny taste in my mouth now” larry said, reaching for the glass. freddy smiled and passed it to him.

“what do you wanna do now?”

“i dunno” and he paused. “i thought you would have kicked me out by now”

“...if you don’t have any plans, i want you to stay here all day” freddy said, like he was testing something.

“i don’t have any plans” larry returned, testing him back.

“then just... stay.”

“yeah. okay”

“okay then” and freddy sat up, shuffling round to get both his feet back on the floor and picked up the tv remote. “‘one flew over the cuckoo’s nest’ is on later. you like it?”

larry turned and sat down next to him “that the one with nicholson? yeah that was good”

“okay. think it’s on after this” freddy muttered, flicking through the channels and landing on a sci-fi movie. he sat back, pausing for a second, then reaching his arm around larry’s shoulders and pulling him back to lean on him. larry went with it easy, settling with the back of his head on freddy's shoulder. freddy brought his arm up from his shoulder and held the side of larry’s head, bringing him closer so he could gently kiss his hair, just above his ear. larry did an amused little breath out his nose, eyes on the aliens being zapped on the screen.

“don’t laugh at me. i’ll kick you out” freddy mumbled into his hair.

“‘m not laughin’ at you. it’s nice”

“okay” and freddy turned to the tv too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. idk if i’ll do another chapter after this. idk what else to add but theres no closure in this? we’ll see. comment what you like/dont like :)


End file.
